


Okumura Property

by SomeButt



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Might escalate further, Romance, Somewhat spoilerish, happy fluff, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeButt/pseuds/SomeButt
Summary: It's hard to admit a secret that you've kept away from your friends or loved ones, but when you do, you pray that he or she will take it well.





	Okumura Property

Masochism is a tricky subject to address, whether it be by the act of it and/or how one came to become a masochist. How Ren Amamiya came to become a masochist, he doesn't know when and how. Perhaps it's a kind of mental and physical release that he desired for being so subservient to society. Perhaps his desire to help people in any way shape or form has "evolved" into a kind of submissiveness. It's not a subject that Ren finds himself familiar with nor does he know how to respond to these new feelings in him. Ren was a man who is generally reserved, level-headed, and not one for speaking for an extended period of time, but as these feelings came to light, he could only panic internally for what to do. If there was anyone that he could possibly ask this about, it would either be his homeroom teacher, Kawakami, his doctor, Takemi, the man who had taken him in, Sojiro, or maybe...

"Ren? Is something the matter dear? It's not like you to text me this late..." 

Haru Okumura for the night has been up studying more about the ways of growing your own coffee beans and vegetables efficiently without the need of any chemical assistance. While immersed in her work, she usually kept her phone next to her, in case conversation with the Phantom Thieves was necessary. Haru would mostly text Ren about upcoming dates to be together for the day, but to receive a text from Ren instead was a shock, especially so late at night? Ren has been an enormous help to her, both physically and mentally. He was always there to make sure that she could sleep soundly at night, knowing that everything will be ok. Okumura foods has been a rough endeavor to handle, especially after her father's death, and making sure that she can keep the company running as its newly appointed CEO. Haru could never forget the day that Ren admitted his feelings in response to her feelings. It was a precious moment for her, one that she would cherish for as long as she lives. Normally, she'd be filled with joy at the texts that she would receive from Ren, but being with him for a good amount of time has made her privy to some of his habits, and that includes the tendency to sleep early. A text this late is certainly unorthodox, but she has no reason to turn away from him. 

Ren fiddled with his bangs, staring upwards at the wooden ceiling, looking terribly sleep deprived. "I can't sleep. I have a lot on my mind right now..."

 

Haru gave a slight frown to this. Ren sounded so tired...almost as if he feels defeated. "What could be the issue dear? Is it because of Shido? We'll get him; I know we will!"

 

Ren paused for a second and gave a quick glance towards the sleeping Morgana. "It's not that...it's...can you come to Leblanc tomorrow? I...need to confess something."

 

"Oh...of course I will!" 

 

Ren felt her surprise over the phone, and gave a slight smile. "Thanks. Good night."

 

"Good night dear~"

A confession? Haru felt apprehensive. "He would never cheat on me...would he? He's not like that...no maybe this is something else. Maybe he has a lot on his mind and needs to tell someone? I don't know how to make of this...I hope everything will be ok..." 

The motivation to study had all been swept away as quickly as she can form new thoughts in response to Ren's cryptic messages. She can't think of anything else. Haru wouldn't have slept much after her studying, but those rampant thoughts in her mind have kept her up in the night longer than she would have liked...

 

At the same time, Ren was running all sorts of possibilities and outcomes in his head of what could go wrong. Those thoughts were typically along the lines of "Will she accept me? Will she be disturbed by it? What if this is disgusting to her and me? Will I be ok?" If one looked at Ren's stoic face, they would not at all think that he would be going through such a mental crisis in his head. His friends would have a rough time deciphering the internal thoughts that Ren would have but would slip up in telling. At any case, he could only hope that Haru would be okay with what he feels that he is. It's no good to hide things away from an empress such as her, but he hopes that it is the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks. I ended up starting to write this up out of support from my friend and some other people who thought it'd be interesting. This is my first time writing up a fanfiction, so lemme know what you think :D 
> 
> I use Ren instead of Akira out of convenience. Don't burn me pls. 
> 
> Also Haru is adorable.


End file.
